As Secrets Unfold On Hold
by DaysCINBBJamko
Summary: On Hold for re-writes. This story is going to be Lorelai's history and story that leads into the current story I am writing now that Rogan and builds up the rift between Rory and Lorelai because Logan is is Rory life. Chris's half brother is a Dugrey by his mother and Hayden by Strobe. But why is he selected to be Lorelai's husband, what factor leave Emily interfering in Lorelai's.
1. Chapter 1

**Rogan Series: Untitled S1**

 **As Secrets Unfold**

 **Summary: When Rory's born Lorelai excludes everyone, and loses everything. How does he handle a court calling her unfit? What does she do when Rory turns 10 and a judge becomes more lenient? What Secrets does Rory uncover at age 15 after a fight that sends her direction to Emily and Richard her maternal grandparents? What about Rory's childhood friends who to three of them return to her life? {Rory and Logan are the future pairing within this series so I want it to show up where the rest of the series will be...}**

 **AN: Thanks** **to** **roganjalex for encouraging me to write this one and for some help on the early part of this storyline. This the first story in I'm Lucky I'm in Love Series but this goes back for about the first 10 chapters to Rory's early childhood then C11 comes forward to when Rory starts Chilton and is 15 years old. This story cover Rory's high school years. S2 [title undecided covers part of Rory's college years] Story 3 [I'm Lucky I'm in love with my best friend cover the remainder of the college years and early post college] Story four [ title undecided picks up where story 3 leaves off]**

 **Chapter 1: Paying the Price**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was 16 years old and pregnant, nearly ready to go into labor. She had parents that as a part of Hartford society wanted her to marry the father, Christopher Hayden, son of Strobe and Francine Hayden. Lorelai had other plans, as soon as she was able she planned to take her daughter and live Hartford and society for good. Her daughter didn't need this life style and offered her nothing. Lorelai had been wandering one day earlier in her pregnancy having found Stars Hollow and meet Mia. The woman owned the Independence Inn. Lorelai would have a job if she wanted, there was a small potting Shed in back that would work for her and Lorelai Leigh, nicknamed Rory, as soon as she could break free of her parents' home. Lorelai was planning what her actions would be at the time she went into labor. She wrote a note calling her parents Emily and Richard. They were upstairs and she just existed the house taking a cab to the hospital.

 **24 hours later**

Lorelai gave birth to a baby girl around 4am that next morning after arriving at the hospital around 8pm in the evening. Her parents didn't find the note until 6am the following morning. Lorelai was in for it when they arrived. They also noticed the lack of Christopher's presence. Given Lorelai's attitude the farther the pregnancy got Emily assumed that Lorelai intentionally didn't contact the Hayden's or Christopher. She decided to rectify that before laying into her daughter for this kind of behavior.

"Francine, this is Emily, you need to find Christopher and get down to Hartford Memorial hospital immediately," said Emily. "Lorelai left the house last night around 8pm leaving a note for Richard and I that I didn't find until the morning. Our granddaughter was born according the nurse around 4 am this morning. We need to act fast… I've already removed a birth certificate from the possession of that nurse. But we've only got 24 hours without a court order before we can't stop Lorelai from excluding us from the naming process as well." Strobe was standing next to Francine.

"Christopher and I are going to be on our way immediately," said Francine. As Christopher entered the room wondering what was going on.

"I'll head to the court house immediately Emily, just tell the nurse that the court order will be there before 4pm today," responded Strobe.

The conversation didn't last long. Emily hung up the phone and entered the hospital room. She allowed the door to slam shut behind her when she opened it she saw Lorelai sleeping. At the moment, she didn't care. After Lorelai's selfish behavior Emily wasn't interested in given Lorelai's best interest much thought. To everyone else, Lorelai was giving everyone else place and right to be there for their daughter and granddaughter so she didn't deserve much sympathy.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you will listen to me right this minute. This selfish behavior of your is done… You do no disappear just because you went into Labor. Your father and I were home you come find us. As soon as Strobe and Francine, and Christopher get hear clearly, we have some things to discuss. Someone capable of taking on the responsibility of a child does not behave like you have Lorelai. We have some other matters to discuss as well and you not perfectly well what those might be. But as I said we shall wait until you father joins us and everyone else gets her. You exclude everyone an behave like a child well than Lorelai that how you're going to be treated."

Richard entered the room in the middle of Emily laying into Lorelai. He understood that his wife was upset. He wasn't aware of what she's uncovered about the birth certificate upon arrival. Richard waited until Emily gave him an opening. He was firm just like Emily had been.

"Francine and Christopher our here, on their way up as we speak," said Richard. "Strobe will be here with in the next 45 minutes to an hour. You're got 30 minutes for a nap, Lorelai… that it. This conversation is far from over; however, we shall wait until everyone is present. Emily, I need to speak with you down the hall."

Lorelai laid back down, not knowing to expect, she had a plan. It had to work, she couldn't be here in Hartford under the thumb of her parents any longer. They had a view that she just couldn't raise her daughter with at all. They needed a middle-class life, they need freedom that society would never offer or her daughter. Her daughter had to be a Gilmore and they would be the Gilmore Girls. Lorelai didn't realize how much her refusal to confirm to her parents' wishes would cost her because she was under the false impression they had no legal rights to stop her. What she didn't know is that while they might not be able to stop her, the could use the law to remove the infant she just had given birth to from her custody.

 **Down the Hall**

Richard lead Emily away from Lorelai's hospital room. If they were going to pull this off, Lorelai couldn't hear what Richard was about to tell Emily. They had to tell her once Strobe had all the court orders in his possession and he was present himself at the hospital. Emily wanted to know where things stood with Strobe plans for legal action and what kind of legal action he was looking at.

"Ok clearly to talk to Strobe after me," said Emily. "What kind of legal action is he looking at taking?"

"He filed papers about the excluding done by Lorelai of consulting us regarding our granddaughter's name and specifically the exclusion of the father and her desire not to list Christopher at all. His also filed paper for joint custody between him and Francine and us of the baby. He had a long chat with someone in the family court field, and follow that he felt it best she declares Lorelai as unfit. Christopher followed her to the Stars Hollow town. He saw where she planned to bring his daughter our infant granddaughter. Strobe hired a PI to confirm the facts that Chris uncovered but should they be confirmed, Lorelai will have no case for retaining custody. The small building that Lorelai was working to spruce up was a potting shed. The job that hers if she wants in is as a maid at an Inn. While Lorelai might want a middle-class life style our granddaughter deserves better. Lorelai's behavior doesn't work in her favor either."

"So, want next," asked Emily.

"When Strobe gets here, he will have a process server with him," said Richard. "She'll be notified of the law suit. She'll be order in the papers not to leave the derestriction. Apparently, Lorelai pre-planning to set up a home in Stars Hollow without informing any of us. Leaving at the early possible convince and not notify Chris of where the location is, no indication of a plan can in this state can considered custodial interference. While she's the mother there is no legal document that give her sole or complete custody of the child. Because of this, if she were to leave, she be considered under the parental kidnapping laws even though she's not left the state. Even indication is she intended to hide our granddaughter whereabouts for us and specifically from Christopher. Our stated considering unmarried parents unless court action is taken to have automatic joint custody. This basically means according to Strobe that Lorelai doesn't maintain the right to make decision about our grand-daughter without consulting Christopher. She's already shown a tendency and desire not to consult him or anyone."

"Basically, what does these mean," said Emily. "The Hayden's and us our suing Lorelai for sole physical custody of our granddaughter. Lorelai will possible maintain very strict visitation right but beyond that probably will be ruled by a judge as a unfit parent as far as taking primary or physical custody of her daughter."

Emily and Richard were joined by Christopher and Francine, as the four began to discuss what the little girl Lorelai gave birth to should actual be named. Christopher had a lot of good suggestions all of which Lorelai had intentionally ignored. She attempted to name the child completely after herself first, middle and last name. While Chris had agreed to Victoria at least were Lorelai's suggestions were concerned he wanted it as a first name. However now that more suggestions surfaced he be fine with Victoria as a first or middle name for his new born daughter.

It was an hour and fifteen minutes due to bad traffic when Strobe finally reached the hospital with the process server right on his heels. He joined the rest of the group in the hall before they wall went to face and confront Lorelai. Strobe was the one who finally asked the question.

"Have we come to the consensus about a name for my granddaughter, "asked strobe.

"We are down to three options dad, Leigh Victoria Gilmore Hayden, Victoria Rory Gilmore Hayden or Rory Leigh Gilmore Hayden, "said Chris. "We are in agreement that Rory can be her nickname regardless of those selections."

"She your daughter Christopher. You mother, Emily, Richard and I might be seeking primary custody of the child but you have the right to make the finally selection of her name, "said Strobe.

"While then I say we go with Leigh Victoria Gilmore Hayden and Rory for short," said Christopher. "I will find a nurse had them the legal papers and you can get started on the birth certificate. The rest of us meanwhile will confront Lorelai."

 **Back in Lorelai's hospital Room**

Richard opened the door leading the group of adults into the room. He pretty much suspected that his daughter would not take the forth coming news well. But she's brought the actions on herself. They'd considered all the options waiting on Strobe and decided the best things was what was about to happen, Strobe entered the room last, and held open the door for the process server.

"Ms. Gilmore, you are served, "said the process server. Handing the court documents of the pending custody suit against her. She had no choice but to sign the form required stated she received the papers.

"Who do you people think you are, "seethed Lorelai once the process server left.

"You will watch your tone of voice this instance Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. As for who we think we are," stated Richard. "We are that little girl's grandparents, you have zero right to keep her from us or Christopher. You see Christopher caught you setting up a little potting shed behind a place call the independence in in Stars Hollow three months back. A PI followed up on the information and confirmed our intentions of moving there."

"You see Lorelai," said Strobe in an even menacing tone, "we live in a state were joint custody is automatic unless a parent seeks sole custody. Whether the pair has been married or not. Your plans, your actions are considered custodial interference. You intended to leave Hartford, and kept the whereabout of that little girl from Christopher and all of us. You see Lorelai you lack the legal right to make that kind of unilateral decision for you child. You do not process the right to cut Christopher out of the decision process on anything. Here name included. You've been caught Lorelai. The legal birth certificate is being filed out now by Christopher. You daughter name is Leigh Victoria Gilmore Hayden. You have no recourse the certificate now is legal. I filed all legal paperwork to prevent you from tampering with anything more when it comes to excluding people from that little girl's life."

 **Four months later…**

Lorelai snuck out of the hospital or so she believes at the first indication that the hospital staff was ready to release and her baby daughter. Lorelai took the infant and ran. What Lorelai wasn't aware of was Christopher's presence at the hospital and that he'd also been informed that she and the baby would be released. When he saw Lorelai's behavior he followed her immediately. When she landed in Stars Hollow rather than confronting her he'd placed an immediate call to his father. A cop from Hartford drove down, once Chris had confirmed Lorelai and the infant's identity he sent Chris home. The police officer took Lorelai into custody and the baby was placed into the care of the Hayden's. Emily and Richard went by often to spend some time with their granddaughter. Six weeks past from the time Lorelai was caught out in her stunt and the court hearing.

Lawyers argued on both sides. Lorelai held firm in the stance that she'd done nothing wrong. Lorelai had a charge of custodial interference that she would face after the outcome of the custody hearing. Lorelai's lawyer was about to throw out another ridiculous argument.

"Alright that's enough," said Judge McKena. "Mr. Yates nothing at all can be said to justify Ms. Gilmore's actions. She was ordered to stay in the city of Hartford, we were well aware of the pending custody suit. She was also informed of the law in this state about automatic joint custody unless a court ruled otherwise. She had no court action and no legal documents giving her the authority to disappear and attempt to hid Leigh Victoria Gilmore Hayden's whereabouts. What you might think is a difficult decision has been made very easy by Lorelai childish and destructive behavior. This court rules Lorelai Gilmore an unfit mother. As for custody, we order that the child Leigh Victoria will be placed legally in the joint custody of the Hayden's, Strobe and Francine, along with the Gilmore's, Emily and Richard. As for you Ms. Gilmore you will have supervised visitation rights to take place in your parents how for 3 hours once every fourth month. If you parents', Strobe or Francine cannot be present then a social worker will be sent to supervisor that visit. It is by the order of this court that this decision cannot be appealed. Visitation leniency maybe be reconsidered when the infant reaches ten years of age."

Francine and Strobe shied with relief. They knew their case was helped when Lorelai ran after she was ordered not to live the city of Hartford. When Chris had followed, Strobe decided to stick the PI on Lorelai to find a way to further help their case. Chris was sent back, when the Hartford cops were ready to be called in because the Hayden and Gilmore's lawyer felt they had more than and suitable and stable case against Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her lawyer in anger. She was the mother, she had the right to make decision for her daughter. What Lorelai seemed to fail to understand even following the court hearing was the fact that the law was telling her quiet differently. Lorelai was forced to hand Rory over in the courtroom in the presence of the judge. Judge McKena didn't trust Lorelai not to attempt to run again.

"One last matter before we leave, the first visitation for Ms. Gilmore is set to be on June 19th exactly four months from today," said Judge McKena. "Ms. Gilmore, I highly suggest the next time I have to see you there is a serve change of attitude in your young lady. This state does not ignore father's rights. You do not maintain the right under state law never did to decide you child was better raise in the middle class that part of high society that she was born into. I highly recommend you consider counseling or therapy Ms. Gilmore your hatred of your parents' lifestyle in not healthy. I feel comfortable Judge Hayden leaving it to you and your wife to decide how shared custody is split with the Gilmore. Ms. Gilmore you're not allowed to remain living at home. Court dismissed."

Judge McKena left the court room. Lorelai stalked out of the court room. The next couple of year would be tense. Lorelai would bad mouth which ever person oversaw supervising closely her visit with her daughter. The primary habit she was caught up in doing was calling her daughter mini me. Emily had been the one to catch the meaning a warned everyone. Anytime Lorelai was immediately remained the child's name was Leigh Victoria or Rory if Lorelai so choose but those were her options.

 **Chapter 2 hint**

 **Rory age 4**

 **Questions to Readers**

 _Is there something certain you like to see of Rory's child hood years either the first 10 living in the joint legal custody of Francine & Strobe with Emily & Richard, or in the next five before Rory discovers Lorelai lies please leave it as a review._

 _Rory is going to reach the conclusion that she needs space from Lorelai once the truth is out about the kidnapping because Lorelai was deemed unfit, Logan, Colin & Steph will be childhood friend, Finn joined that group later, should Rory provide a specific reason she wants Andover? Should she know Logan attends there?_

 _What should get Logan, Colin and Finn suspended from Andover for a year that as Rory comes in as a second semester Sophomore that returns as basically second semester juniors rather than being seniors?_

 _How should Lorelai attempt to justify her actions while only angering Rory further?_

 _How should Chris learn that Rory's ran to Emily and Richard and is now a sophomore at Andover having distanced herself from Lorelai?_

 _Should Rory and Logan's friendship factor in to them deciding to date exclusively and skip the entire no strings attached phrase despite the fact that Logan's never committed?_

 _Who does Lorelai blame for her secret coming out and should cops arrest Lorelai give Strobe will call them with Francine and Richard's support when Rory shows up at Emily and Ricahrd's 5 years later?_

 _This is a new concept I am working with, if reader would like to see something please PM me._

 **AN: Chapter 2 through C10 will be out over the next 2 days. I'm aiming to put them up in as much of a bulk as a can, since the rest of the story will focus on Rory in her Sophomore year forward.**


	2. Chapter 2 questions and note to readers

I am in the process of re-writing each of my stories one by one. I know have a beta reader. Each story is being redone from the start and to add some changes. One story is gaining two different prequels, one that is completely Lorelai's story that is when Rory is Young, the second is the college years of Rory and Logan and how that relationship developed into a love story that lasts, that doesn't take A year in the life into account.

Secondly, I was reading a story that I was interesting in reading again, where Rory agrees to be the Hayden's heiress and is dating Logan, and Rory finds out that Lorelai sent back the birthday and Christmas cards to Strobe and Francine. I knows I saw it recently but I can't remember the title of the story could someone if the know it please share the title of the story with me again. Also I have and idea on the Lorelai front i've spoken to my beta reader about I interested in other opinions. If anyone wants to know that idea, please PM me... I don't want to give away that part of the story to readers who don't want to know.

I am hoping to have a chapter up by May 12th and that if I can stay on the path of completely and collecting chapters that I current at the pace of writing them now. Please be patient as they will come.


End file.
